Realization
by LaChoy
Summary: Mother did things for Father he didn't always want to do. [onsided KyouyaxTamaki, HaruhixTamaki]


**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me. I claim nothing. Just a fan's work. Don't sue.**

"But Kyouya! I've just realized and! And! I don't know what to do, Kyouya! At all!"

And all Kyouya can do is sigh because Tamaki is often annoying when he gets like that. When he gets worried over nothing, starts yelling over nothing, starts doing anything over nothing. It's annoying. And yet it's Tamaki and all Kyouya can do is keep trying to calm him down. That's what Mother was there for.

"Tell her, Tamaki. Tell Haruhi you love her." he answered simply. He made sure to keep his steady face on. It always calmed Father down.

Mother made sure that everything was alright. Mother did things Mother didn't want to do.

"But! But! What if she says no, Kyouya? What if she doesn't want me, Mother? I'm so used to people wanting me and if Haruhi didn't and if she turned me down and-"

"Tamaki." Kyouya interrupted, looking stern. "You're rambling and you're acting completely idiotic."

Tamaki pouted and slumped. "I know. But what if she doesn't?"

Kyouya some times wondered why he had let Tamaki become so close to him. He could have simply been his friend and he could have kept him at a safe distance. Kyouya didn't like caring too much. It meant sacrificing and sacrificing never got you anywhere. He didn't even like it and he gave up anyway for Tamaki.

"Trust me, Haruhi will definitely return your feelings. You have nothing to worry about in the slightest. Tell her."

But when Tamaki had given him a big smile and a hug, Kyouya still wondered why he ever let Tamaki mean so much to him.

**xxx**

Two weeks later and a happy couple had blossomed. Beautifully, Kyouya admitted to himself. Tamaki and Haruhi really did look lovely together. And Tamaki really was happy. That was what mattered in the end, he guessed.

It seemed all Tamaki did was smile and daydream. More than the usual amount, anyway. It did fit him. It really did.

As he put away his things to go home, he looked around at the club room. It seemed everybody had somebody. Tamaki had Haruhi. Hikaru had Kaoru. And Mori had Hunny. He noticed that he had nobody and yet, felt just a little glad that everybody was happy. A very small portion of himself but it was there. He guessed that was another job of a mother.

"Kyouya!"

He looked up to see Tamaki walking, no, more like waltzing, towards him and seeing that big grin on his face.

"Yes?"

He hadn't expected Tamaki to give him a hug. Which was odd because he was used to Tamaki randomly showing acts of affection but the hug shocked him still.

"Kyouya, I just want to say thanks."

"For what?"

"For helping me with Haruhi," he had answered, still smiling. Tamaki always smiled.

"I didn't do anything; you were the one who admitted your feelings to Haruhi." Kyouya said in a matter of fact tone.

"But you were the one who made me feel like I could do it." Tamaki was still smiling. "You really are my best friend. Thanks for everything." He gave him one last hug before walking off, explaining that Haruhi was waiting for him and he couldn't possibly keep her waiting.

Kyouya watched him leave. He watched as Hunny was pulling Mori out of the room, with promises of cake and other things floating between them and he watched as Hikaru and Kaoru walked out, holding hands and laughing about some joke.

And he was still in the third music room. He was still alone. He felt just a twinge of loneliness and sighed as he too, walked out of the room without anybody. But he was content in an odd sense. Tamaki was happier than he had ever seen him. Tamaki deserved to be happy.

Tamaki being that joyful was worth some of the loneliness he hiddenly felt.

As he got into his limo and as he told his chauffer to drive, he realized something that should have been very clear and yet never was.

"Love, huh?"

He only smiled and looked out the dark tinted windows.

* * *

**Notes: **-dead from angst- Sorry, Kyouya. 


End file.
